Season 8: Sons of Garmadon
Not to be confused with the villainous team. Season 8 of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, subtitled Sons of Garmadon, is the currently running season. It is preceded by Season 7 and will be succeeded by Season 9. Lloyd is the focus Ninja, Harumi serves as the main antagonist, and the Sons of Garmadon are the villainous faction of the season. Lord Garmadon is the mascot character of the season. The first 7 minutes of the first episode premiered on July 23, 2017, at the San Diego Comic-Con as part of the preview. The trailer was released on January 5, 2018. The first episode was released in Australia on January 20, 2018. It was made available on the US Cartoon Network app, website, and On Demand on March 30, 2018. To familiarize new fans brought in by The LEGO Ninjago Movie, the design of the Ninjas' suits and faces are based off their movie designs. The season also recasts Sam Vincent as the voice of Lloyd, supplanting Jillian Michaels, who voiced the character in every previous episode. Plot A year after the loss of Master Wu, the Ninja, led by the newly dubbed Master Lloyd, must protect the Royal Family and prevent a group known as the Sons of Garmadon from successfully reviving Lord Garmadon at the Temple of Resurrection using the Oni Masks. Official Description In the action-packed season 8 of the NINJAGO® TV show, the Sons of Garmadon, a mysterious biker gang, are on a chase after the three Oni Masks. The forceful villains plan to use the power of the masks to resurrect the evil Lord Garmadon. But can the great ninja team of Lloyd, Kai, Nya, Jay, Zane and Cole stop them in time? Cast *Chopper Maroon - Sam Vincent *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Dr. Julien - Mark Oliver *Emperor of Ninjago - Richard Newman *Empress of Ninjago - Ellen Kennedy *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Harumi - Britt McKillip *Hutchins - Alan Marriott *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Killow - Garry Chalk *Lloyd - Sam Vincent *Luke Cunningham - Michael Adamthwaite *Master/Toddler Wu - Paul Dobson, Kelly Metzger, Caleb Skeris *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Mr. E - Brent Miller *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L./Samurai X - Jennifer Hayward, Michael Donovan *Ultra Violet - Maggie Blue O'Hara *Zane - Brent Miller Designs All the Ninjas' designs have been changed so the transition for new fans that came from The LEGO Ninjago Movie would be easier. Now all the Ninja look similar to their movie counterparts. *Kai has a shorter version of his movie hairpiece and his movie self's thinner eyebrows. Tommy Andreasen said specifically that he didn't like Kai's movie counterpart's hair, so he shortened it.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/955368834768269312 It is also now reddish-brown. *Jay has freckles and lost the notch on his eyebrow. The Hageman Brothers said that he always had freckles, but they never knew they were there. He has his movie self's dark-brown hairpiece, but his freckles are lighter and less apparent. *Cole's scar has now faded and is no longer visible, but it can be seen when he uses his RX powers. He has longer hair and his eyes now have a more relaxed look to them, as his movie counterpart does. He has his movie self's eyebrows. His RX powers are now yellow-ish orange. *Zane has a new holographic projector that allows him to "transform" into anyone and change from titanium form to human form, without having actual flesh. He now has his hairpiece from the movie, and the same blue eyes in human form. Of the ninja, he looks the most like his pre-Season 8 self, with the same eyebrows and mouth, and his Titanium form having the same face, albeit with a scratch on the upper left side. His face also no longer turns blue when his hood is up. *Lloyd looks nearly identical to his movie counterpart, with longer hair and green eyes that glow when he uses Spinjitzu. However, while in the movie Lloyd has a mostly black suit with green accents, the opposite is true for the show. *Nya's hair is wilder and she has a mole on her cheek. According to Tommy Andreasen, Jay refers to it as "a mark of eternal beauty." She has her movie hair and mouth, and looks nearly identical to her movie counterpart, similar to Lloyd. *P.I.X.A.L. has Nya's hair from the movie, but in a silver color. *Garmadon's appearance is the same as his appearance in The LEGO Ninjago Movie, as seen with his minifigure in 70643 Temple of Resurrection. The difference being that part of Garmadon's ribcage is partially exposed with a purple liquid oozing from his torso. *All of the Ninja (except for Nya and Jay) now have their weapons from The LEGO Ninjago Movie. Episodes Sets The sets have the new logo in white and red paint-splatter around it, and a reborn Garmadon in the corner. *70633 Kai Spinjitzu Master (spinner) *70634 Nya Spinjitzu Master (spinner) *70635 Jay Spinjitzu Master (spinner) *70636 Zane Spinjitzu Master (spinner) *70637 Cole Spinjitzu Master (spinner) *70638 Katana V11 *70639 Street Race of the Snake Jaguar *70640 S.O.G. Headquarters *70641 Ninja Nightcrawler *70642 Killow vs. Samurai X *70643 Temple of Resurrection Notes *Despite Lloyd having a new voice actor, and the Ninja all gaining new suits based on their movie counterparts, all the other Ninja retain their previous voice actors. The Ninja were redesigned to be closer to their movie counterparts in order to make the link between the show and the movie easier for new fans. The eighth season remains canonical to the previous seasons, despite the design changes to all of the Ninja. In Episode 75, Cole and Jay have a short argument where they mention their new looks may be a result of Wu’s trip through time. *Dan and Kevin Hageman returned to write this season. Previously, they handed over the writing duties to David Shayne for "Day of the Departed" and Season 7, as the brothers were occupied with another project. *Like the previous four seasons, this season contains ten episodes. *Lloyd will have a new voice actor in the form of Sam Vincent, making this the first season not to feature Jillian Michaels in the role, and the first time one of the Ninja is given a different voice actor in the series. *As confirmed by Tommy Andreasen via Twitter, a new character, who is a big Ninjago fan around the age of 9 or 10, was introduced in this season. In May 2017, Andreasen hosted a contest where Ninjago fans submitted their artwork that would be displayed by the character.https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/861647152329740288/photo/1 The character was revealed to be the young Harumi, before she lost her birth parents. *Various things were revealed in this season, such as the First Spinjitzu Master's origins, the identity of the new Samurai X, the fate of P.I.X.A.L., and how Zane inherited his Ice element. *For April Fools day, Tommy Andreasen posted a status on Twitter with three events from Season 8, two of which are real and one of which is fake. The three events stated that Cole would do a lot of singing, that there would be old recurring enemies, and that a new Ninja would join the team. The two confirmed events are that there would be old recurring enemies, as Garmadon was resurrected in this season, and that Cole would sing, as he is singing in the third, fourth, fifth, seventh, and ninth episodes and in a teaser trailer. He also performs The Weekend Whip with most of the team in the ninth episode. *Tommy Andreasen addressed Season 8 as "Next Level Ninjago," implying a major change in the series' tone or story. *The title of the season and a clip were revealed at San Diego Comic-Con. *Tommy Andreasen has confirmed that the Ninjago alphabet will be shown in Season 8. *According to Tommy Andreasen, the first episode was made to be ready for release by January 1st, 2018.https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/947491645435637761 *A 90-second trailer was released on January 5th, 2018. *The art direction of Sons of Garmadon was based on the 1988 Japanese film, Akira.https://twitter.com/brothershageman/status/937000519180042240 *Three teasers were released on January 16th, 2018: Power of the Oni Masks, about Oni Masks, Mysterious Biker Gang, about the Sons of Garmadon, and A Royal Encounter, about the relationship between Lloyd and Harumi. *Ninjago City is now looking more like the city in The LEGO Ninjago Movie. *This is the first season where "The Weekend Whip" is not the theme of the intro, neither are the characters names shown as they appear on screen. However, the "Jump up, kick back, whip around and. . . ." portion of the Weekend Whip's melody can be briefly heard in the very beginning. The Ninja sing it in "True Potential." *This is also the first season not to have Ian James Corlett as part of the voice cast. *It was confirmed by the Hageman Brothers that the Ninja will neither use Airjitzu nor their Elemental Dragons in this season.https://twitter.com/brothershageman/status/959874656294469633 An explanation was not provided in the season itself. *Master Wu is seen in the official trailer for the season. He also appears during Cole's flashback in "The Jade Princess" and Zane's in "Snake Jaguar." *This is the only season to have no dragons in the sets. *This is the second season to air entirely in Australia/New Zealand before the United States. **The first is Rebooted. *Despite the six Ninja and Garmadon recieving new designs from The LEGO Ninjago Movie, Misako remains the same design from the previous seasons. *Cyrus Borg, Ed, Edna, Ray and Maya made cameo appearances on photos. *Season 8 is the only season (so far) not feature Cyrus Borg physically since his debut. *All of Sons of Garmadon was released on the Cartoon Network US app, website, and On Demand on March 30, 2018. The first season to be put online before airing on television was Tournament of Elements. Focus Characters *Lloyd is the focus Ninja for this season because of the relationship that he has with Garmadon and Harumi. **This is the second season that focuses on Lloyd. **Lloyd had many focus episodes, like episodes 75, 76, 81, and 83. *Even though Lloyd was the main character, Cole and Zane played a vital role in this season. *Zane had a vital role this season. It focused on how he inherited the ice element, his battle with Mr. E, and his relationship with P.I.X.A.L. **Zane had his own focus episodes, which were episodes 78 and 79. *Cole had a great role in this season, as previously stated by Tommy Andreasan. Cole had done a lot of singing in this season, and he was the “parent” of Toddler Wu. **Cole had done singing in episodes 77, 78, 79, 81 and 83. **Cole had his own focus episode, which was episode 77. *Season 8 is the first season to have two characters announce the title cards at the beginning of the episode (Lloyd for episodes 75-83, and Garmadon in the finale.) *Season 8 marks the only season of Ninjago to end with the six Ninja being separated within different realms. *Season 8 marks the only season of Ninjago to end with a Ninja losing his elemental power. Antagonists *Harumi served as the main antagonist of the season. Other important antagonists include Lord Garmadon (episodes 82-84), Killow, Ultra Violet, and Mr. E. *Garmadon had a greater role in this season than Seasons 5-7. *The fate of Krux and Acronix was not revealed in the finale of season 7, and it still was not revealed in this season. *The Sons of Garmadon were the villainous faction of the season. *This is the second season to have no Serpentine, the first being Possession. *Season 8 marks the only season of Ninjago to end with the villainous faction as the victor. **It is unknown if the Sons of Garmadon will reappear in Season 9, just like Lord Garmadon, since Harumi appears in the sets. Spoilers *Tommy Andreasen had stated that someone will die in Season 8.https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/879425379878002688 This could possibly mean the Emperor and Empress of Ninjago and Hutchins. *Garmadon's appearance is the same as his appearance in The LEGO Ninjago Movie, as seen with his minifigure in 70643 Temple of Resurrection. The difference being that part of Garmadon's ribcage is partially exposed with a purple liquid oozing from his torso. *In the Power of the Oni Masks teaser, a portal is seen opening and a set of eyes can be seen on the other side. This is most likely Lord Garmadon's resurrection. Gallery SonsofGarmadon (1).jpg Sons of Garmadon Poster.jpg C8UWj4LWsAAGGgI.jpeg EmpressofNinjago.jpg EmperorofNinjago.jpg MoS76EMask.png|Mr. E NyaS8.jpg ColeOrangeScar.jpg|Cole's new and improved Earth Punch; the scar is now orange and only visible when he uses this move ColeS8.jpg GreenEyeBoy.jpg FreckleJay.jpg Kai!.jpg ZZane.jpg SoGColeScar.png|Cole's RX form LilWu.png|Wu's toddler version MoS82_Misako!.png|Misako, nothing is changed except for animation. MoS82 Pixal, Zane, kai.png|Samurai P.I.X.A.L. PrincessHarumi.jpg|Harumi in her princess outfit Harumiquietone.jpg|Harumi as the Quiet One. MoSUltraMaskUse.png|Ultra Violet wearing the Mask of Hatred. MoS78MaskLaugh.png|Killow wearing the Mask of Deception. MoSMrEMask.png |Mr. E wearing the Mask of Vengeance MoS76ElectricSwords.png| Mr. E absorbing Jay's Lightning MoSMrEMaskUse.png MoS77Ninja.png MoS77Garmadon.png MoS79MrE.png MoS83GarmaSmile.png MoS83Biker2.png MoS82MisakoCaged.png MoS82Luke.png | Luke Cunningham also known as 'The White Mask' Videos SDCC Sneak Peak Season 8 - LEGO Ninjago - Sons of Garmadon|Sneak peek. Sons of Garmadon - LEGO NINJAGO - Season 8 Trailer|Official trailer. Power of the Oni Masks LEGO NINJAGO - Sons of Garmadon Season 8 Teaser Mysterious Biker Gang - LEGO NINJAGO - Sons of Garmadon Season 8 Teaser A Royal Encounter - LEGO NINJAGO - Sons of Garmadon Season 8 Teaser The Quiet One - LEGO NINJAGO - Season 8 Teaser Ninja Go! - LEGO NINJAGO - Season 8 Teaser References de:Staffel 8 Category:Seasons Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:2018 Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu